Let's fall in love
by Alliegirl
Summary: Rory has a job, friends, family, and her pet cat. Everything was going great, now a man from her past is back. He's taken her dream job, and he may just steal her heart...again
1. And so it begins

A/N Please R&R and tell me what you think  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
Rory was jerked from her sleep, as the shrill beeping of her alarm clock pulled her from her deep sleep. She groaned, mustering all the strength she could she lifted her hand and brought it down on the snooze button. The beeping stopped and she settled back into bed, pulling the covers snuggly up to her chin.  
  
Nine minutes later  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
Once again she brought her hand crashing down on the snooze button. Rory groaned, groggily opening her eyes. She could already hear the traffic in the busy street below, and smell her coffee that was brewing in the kitchen.  
  
"O.K" She told herself "You can do it"  
  
With that she threw her covers off and jumped out of bed. She paused for a second, as the cold air attacked her from every corner. She jumped back into bed, pulling the cover around her.  
  
She looked to her left, sensing eyes on her. Her calico cat sat watching her wide eyed.  
  
"What" She asked guiltily "I'll get up"  
  
The cat continued to stair  
  
"You know what I'm the human. . .I pay the bills so I decide when I get out of bed"  
  
The cat remained still, its eyes fixed on her  
  
"What" She exclaimed  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
Rory jumped as the beeping began. The cat however remained unaffected, but it had stretched out on its side.  
  
"You could have warned me" She quipped  
  
The cat stood and looked at her, as if to say tough. Then jumped off the bed and slinked out the door.  
  
"Damn cat" She mumbled getting out of bed, and running into the bathroom.  
  
Later  
  
"Hold the door" came the loud cry  
  
Rory reached out sticking her hand in the elevator door, preventing it from closing.  
  
"Thanks" A blonde said, as she made her way into the elevator  
  
"Hey Kelly" Rory greeted  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Late night?"  
  
"You have no idea" Kelly told her "I got in at midnight, got ready for bed then realized I hadn't finished my article. . .so of course I had to get up and. . ."  
  
Rory smiled as Kelly continued her story. Kelly was great. So she was late and unorganized, and a perpetual flirt. She was still a great friend, and there was never a dull moment when you were with her.  
  
Later  
  
Rory drummed her pen impatiently, glancing at the clock on the wall for the third time in a minute.  
  
"A little anxious aren't we" Kelly asked  
  
"I have work to do" Rory told her, taking a sip of her coffee, which was getting low in volume.  
  
"The coffee will still be there, when the meeting is over" She said, reading Rory's mind.  
  
"You don't know that" Rory said, glancing at the clock once more. "Coffee is to reporters as donuts are to cops"  
  
"Love the comparison" Kelly said, handing Rory her untouched coffee.  
  
"Thank you" Rory said, begging to tap her pen against her note book once again.  
  
Everyone turned as the door to the room was pushed open. A medium sized man, with white hair and a residing hair line walked in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late" He snapped, taking his place at the head of the table.  
  
"That's O.K" Rory mumbled "It's not like we had anywhere to go"  
  
Kelly reached out and smacked her  
  
"What?" Rory whispered  
  
Kelly jerked her head, toward Lo who was still talking  
  
"Let's get down to business" He said raising his voice, stopping all conversation. "We have added a new member to out team"  
  
He gestured to the door, where an attractive brunette with deep brown eyes stood.  
  
"Oh my god" Rory breathed  
  
"I know" Kelly whispered, her gaze slowly sweeping over the man.  
  
"I'd like you all to welcome Jess Mariano "  
  
"Oh my god" Rory said once again unable to tare her eyes from him.  
  
"Oh" Kelly moaned "He's Italian"  
  
Rory opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. She watched as Jess's gaze came to rest on her.  
  
She immediately snapped her mouth shut, and watched as a smile began to make its way over his face. She returned a glare for his smirk, as he made his way to the front of the room, and took a seat next to Lo"  
  
"Rory" Kelly began  
  
"Two years. . .I've been here two years and have slowly began to make my way up the table. . .he's here two minutes and he's already to the front"  
  
"Rory"  
  
"No" Rory snapped, slamming her pen down on the table.  
  
"Something wrong Gilmer" Lo inquired  
  
"Gilmore sir" Rory told him. Enunciating each syllable slowly  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. . .sorry" She sighed  
  
"O.K then. . ."  
  
Rory glanced at Jess only to find him watching. Gilmer he mouthed, before smirking. Her hands itched to slap that smirk off his face.  
  
'Or kiss it off' She thought. 'Wow' she wondered 'where did that come from'  
  
She took one last glance at Jess, before turning her attention back to the meeting.  
  
A/N That's it for now. Please R&R 


	2. That's life

A/N Thanks for the reviews peeps  
  
Rory stood gathering her things, as the meeting came to an end.  
  
"Well that was beneficial" Kelly said, as they made their way to the door.  
  
"Oh yeah" Rory said in mock sincerity "remind me to thank him for wasting 30min of my life"  
  
"Well" Kelly said, stopping at the door. "It wasn't a total waste" She said, gesturing toward Jess, who stood talking to Lo.  
  
"Yeah" Rory sighed  
  
Rory let her eyes scan him over, taking in every detail. He looked different, but not drastically. His hair was shorter, and he was a little buffer. He also looked good in his suit, which he filled rather nicely, if she did say so herself.  
  
"Let's go" Rory said, turning back to Kelly. She had to go before she let her thoughts go to far. And the image that was making its way to the tip of her brain was a dozy. It involved her, Jess, and the table in the middle of the room. "It's lunch and I'm starving" She said, giving Kelly a nudge to the door.  
  
"Uh Gilmer" A voice called, causing Rory to cringe "Could you hold on a minute?"  
  
Rory took a deep calming breath before turning, a fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I was wondering if you could give Mariano the run through" He said "I would but I'm late for a lunch meeting. . .and you've been here a while"  
  
"I uh I" she stammered "I don't think I. . .isn't there someone. . ." She paused as several people threw her strange looks "Yes sir" She sighed.  
  
"Great" He said, turning and walking out the door.  
  
Kelly reached out, pulling Rory to the side.  
  
"What's up?" She demanded  
  
"What do you mean?" Rory asked innocently  
  
"Lo practically handed him to you on a silver platter, and you try and get out of it" She said disbelievingly.  
  
"He's not my type" Rory said, shifting under Kelly's intense scrutiny. "Right" Kelly said "Tall, dark, sexy, good job, obviously smart, and Italian. . .Why on earth would he be your type?" Kelly finished, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"He's just not O.K"  
  
"Fine. . .but if you're not going for it I am" She said, turning her attention to Jess who was approaching them.  
  
"Hey" Jess greeted, his eyes meeting Rory's  
  
Rory opened her moth to speak but was cut off.  
  
"Hi" Kelly said, extending her hand "I'm Kelly Richardson"  
  
Jess turned, taking her hand "Jess Mariano" He said, giving her a smile  
  
"Are you new in town?. . .I haven't seen you before" Kelly inquired, leaning back slightly against the door frame.  
  
"Well. . .New York is a big city" Jess said, his smile taking on a slight smirk.  
  
"Not big enough" Rory mumbled  
  
Jess turned back to Rory, staring at her intensely.  
  
"What?" He questioned  
  
"I have an hour for lunch and we just wasted ten minutes of it" Rory said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Well" Kelly started, standing up "Maybe I'll see you later" She said to Jess.  
  
"Yeah" Jess told her "Maybe"  
  
"Uh. . .bye Rory" She said uncertainly  
  
"Bye" Rory said, giving her a half smile  
  
Kelly gave Jess another smile, before turning and walking out the door.  
  
Jess turned, following her with his eyes.  
  
"Pig" Rory muttered  
  
"Nice to see you too" Jess said, turning to face her  
  
"Shut up" She ordered "Ow" Jess said, putting a hand over his heart "That hurt"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes "Can we get this over with?"  
  
"Sure. . .Gilmer"  
  
Before Jess could react Rory brought her hand back, catching him in the stomach.  
  
"Hey" He cried  
  
Rory threw him a sweet smile "I've wanted to do that sense we were seventeen" She told him, walking out the door.  
  
Jess smirked, watching her saunter out. She was putting more hip into it then she normally did, not that he minded.  
  
Suddenly she stopped and turned to face him  
  
"If you're done staring at my ass, maybe we could get going"  
  
"I'm done" He said with a smirk, walking ahead of her.  
  
Rory stood staring after him, wide eyed. He hadn't even tried to deny it, not that she had expected him to.  
  
"You coming?" Jess asked, his voice cutting through her thoughts/  
  
Sides heaving, Rory walked up and began to show him around.  
  
Later  
  
"So. . .how's your mom?" Jess asked, cutting her explanation of copy editors off.  
  
"She's the same"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Don't you talk to Luke?" She questioned  
  
"Yeah Why?" Jess said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I just thought sense you were so interested you could call and ask yourself"  
  
"I'm just trying to make conversation"  
  
"Well don't" She snapped Before she had tome to register what was happening Jess grabbed her arm and pulled her through the nearest door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory demanded  
  
"We have to talk" He said, walking towards her  
  
"In the girl's room, we couldn't have this conversation elsewhere?"  
  
Jess blew off her comment "Did I do something in the last 45min to get you pissed at me. . .because if I did would you please let me know?"  
  
"45 minutes no. . .six years yes"  
  
"What?" Jess asked  
  
"You broke up with me" She exploded  
  
Jess opened his mouth and closed it, of all the things he's expected her to say, that wasn't one of then.  
  
"Rory. . ." He began  
  
"Don't worry" She told him "I'm over you. . .I got over you relatively quickly" She paused, she could have sworn she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but she dismissed it "I'm pissed because after what we had I at least deserved an explanation"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
She shook her head "Just forget it" She moved to walk by, but his hand shot up blocking her way  
  
"What. . ." She trailed off, finding him staring at her, trying to read her eyes, but giving nothing away in his.  
  
Suddenly the door was pushed open, Jess stepped back and Kelly walked in.  
  
"Oh sorry" She said, realizing there were people "I. . .Rory. . .what are you doing" She asked  
  
"Nothing" She said, before turning to Jess "I think you should use the other bathroom"  
  
"Yeah" Jess nodded  
  
"Uh Kelly could you take him from here. . .I really need to get some lunch"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Thanks" Rory said, heading out the door  
  
"Rory" Kelly called  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Lo wanted to see you"  
  
Rory nodded, took one last look at Jess and left.  
  
Lo's Office  
  
Rory took a deep breath, in hope of calming her nerves, which of course never worked. She lifted her hand and lightly taped on the door.  
  
"Come in" A voice boomed from the other side of the door  
  
Rory walked in "You wanted to see me"  
  
"Ah Gilmer"  
  
"Gilmore. . .It's Gilmore"  
  
"Yes of course" He said distractedly "I got a note saying you wanted to talk to me"  
  
"Uh yes. . .I uh wanted to talk about my articles"  
  
"Yes there good" He said, leafing through a stack of paper on his desk  
  
"Thank you. . .but as much, as much as I enjoy doing them. . .I. . .I think I could do more. . .more in depth, serious pieces"  
  
Lo looked at her over the rim of his glasses  
  
"Maybe" She finished softly  
  
Lo sighed "I think about it and let you know"  
  
"Oh. . .O.K" She said softly, rising to her feet  
  
"Keep up the good work and we'll see. . .alright Gilmer"  
  
"Gilmore sir"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing" She said, letting herself out  
  
Once outside she leaned back against the door "Why do I bother" She whispered, pushing herself off and going back to work.  
  
Later  
  
"Rory"  
  
Rory turned, hearing her name being called, she saw Kelly jogging to catch up to her.  
  
"Hey" She greeted  
  
"Hi"  
  
They turned and continued the walk to the elevator.  
  
"I just wanted to that you" Kelly gushed  
  
"Thank me for what?" Rory asked, stopping in front of one of the many elevators  
  
"For letting me finish showing him around"  
  
"Believe me it was no problem" Rory told her "So how'd it go?"  
  
"Great. . .he is so nice"  
  
"Really?" Rory asked, trying to hide her surprise  
  
"Yeah. . .I mean he didn't talk much at first, but we started talking about books, and music and. . ."  
  
"You talked about books" Rory said skeptically  
  
"Well he talked. . .I listened. . .It's kind of cute how passionate he is about them"  
  
"Yeah" Rory said, a smile playing across her face  
  
"I mean I didn't even recognize half the names he said, but still"  
  
"So you like him?" Rory asked  
  
"Yeah. . .he's smart, nice, funny. . .Italian. . .so he doesn't have the accent, it's there just to say" "Yeah" Rory sighed  
  
"He asked me out" Kelly exclaimed  
  
Rory jerked her head up at that "What?"  
  
"Yeah" Kelly smiled  
  
"Wow. . .that's great" Rory said, trying to be excited "When are you going out"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
Rory turned as the elevator doors opened  
  
"I uh. . .I have to go" She said, giving Kelly a half smile  
  
"Are you O.K?" Kelly asked  
  
"Yeah. . . I'm just tiered and I have tons of work to do"  
  
"O.K"  
  
"I'll call you" Rory told her, stepping into the elevator  
  
Kelly nodded, waving as the doors closed  
  
Rory leaned back, against the elevator wall trying to process what had just happened. Jess had a date, not just any date, a date with her friend. Rory banged her head against the wall. She didn't care about him, she was over him, she had to be over him. She wasn't one of those girls who sat for years pining over that one guy. Although now that she thought about it, she hadn't had a serious relationship sense they had broken up.  
  
"Stop" She ordered herself "You don't care about him"  
  
In the back of her head, she heard a voice mocking her 'yeah right'  
  
She needed to talk to someone, she needed her mom.  
  
A/N That's it for now please R&R 


	3. Bamwhatos?

A/N Sorry for the long wait, but I was sick, and then I was grounded.  
  
Rory jogged up the stairs to her apartment, while digging through her purse. She stopped as she reached her door.  
  
"Where the hell are my keys?" she asked the empty hall.  
  
Finally locating her keys, she pulled them out, unlocking her door; and walking in.  
  
"Dodger!" she called.  
  
She pulled open the fridge, taking out some cat food. After depositing both on the counter she reached over and pulled open a cupboard, taking out a cat food dish, and placing it on the counter.  
  
She opened the cat food, and began to dump some into the bowl, when she got a feeling; it was the one she always got when she felt someone was watching her. She wanted to turn, but couldn't make herself move. She carefully set down the cat food, and picked up the Snapple bottle. She figured she could use it.  
  
She glanced down at the bottle, rolling her eyes at the thought of using it as a weapon. The most it could do was leave a bruise, but still, it was all she had.  
  
She screamed, jumping back, as a dark flash shot by her. Her quick motion caused her to drop her Snapple, and it poured down her front and clattered to the floor. She jerked her head up, shaking her hair out of her face.  
  
She groaned, as her eyes landed on her supposed attacker. On the counter stood her cat, who was watching her intensely, its hair standing on end.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," she snapped, bending over and picking up the bottle; and laying it on the counter.  
  
She jumped, as the phone rang. "When is this day going to be over?"  
  
She trudged over to her desk, snatching up the phone.  
  
"Hello," she answered.  
  
"Hey, Gilmore" came a loud cry from the other end.  
  
"Hi mom, I was just about to call you"  
  
"I know," Lorelai said smugly.  
  
""And how did you know that?"  
  
"Well I figured now that Jess is working with you, that. . ."  
  
"You knew!" Rory cried. "You knew and you didn't tell me, how did you know?"  
  
"Well. . .Luke"  
  
"How long have you known?" Rory questioned, sitting down on the arm of the couch.  
  
"About a week"  
  
"A week," Rory groaned.  
  
"I'm sorry hun. I didn't want to intrude," Lorelai paused; she could feel Rory giving her a look. "Fine I thought he would go, you'd see each other, fall madly in love, and give me lots of bambinos."  
  
"Bamwhatos?"  
  
"Grandchildren. . .it's Italian"  
  
"God," Rory whined. "You should have told me. It was completely humiliating. Lo called me Gilmer the whole time. The he had me show Jess around, like I was some damn tour guide. And later I went to talk to him about doing more serious pieces, all he said was he's think about it," she ranted. "Then Kelly comes, and tells me that Jess asked her out and. . ."  
  
"Whoa cow girl. . .Jess asked out Kelly?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Your Kelly?"  
  
"Do I know any other Kelly's?"  
  
"He wasn't supposed to do that," Lorelai exclaimed. "He was supposed to ask out Rory."  
  
"Okay, you do know I'm Rory don't you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Wait, you were serious about the love, marriage and bambinos?"  
  
"Well I never said marriage, but now that you mention it, it should go love, marriage, and then bambinos."  
  
"Mom, I'm not in love with Jess. I'm not in anything with him."  
  
"Which would explain why you haven't had a serious relationship sense you two broke up."  
  
"Why, are you suddenly so keen on Jess?"  
  
"Sense he got his act together"  
  
"We'', I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm over Jess, and it may interest you to know, that the reason I haven't had a serious relationship is because I have been focusing on my career."  
  
"Fine," Lorelai sighed. "But you have your career now, so why don't I set you up with. . ."  
  
"No! No, mom. Please. Promise me you won't do that"  
  
"But you've had a hard day, you need cheering up."  
  
"I'm cheered. Really, I'm perfectly cheered. Never felt cheerier."  
  
"But you need to get out, and meet new people."  
  
"I am. I'm out all the time. I'm never in. Try me any night on my home phone. You'll never catch me. That's because I'm out being extremely cheery with men. Lots of men, hundreds of them, all the time."  
  
"Really?" Lorelai questioned. "And where are you again?"  
  
"How. . .how do you know I don't have a man here?. . .we could be drinking, and having fun. Then heading to the bedroom to have even more fun."  
  
"Really?" Lorelai laughed. "Does this stud have a name?"  
  
"Dodger," Rory pouted.  
  
"Oh. . .it's worse than I thought. . .you're already spending your nights at home, talking to your cat."  
  
"I have work to do," Rory told her hottily, "Good bye"  
  
"By hun, say hello to Dodger for me."  
  
"Urgh," she slammed down the phone.  
  
"I'm not talking to my cat," she said, as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm talking to myself."  
  
Upon reaching the kitchen, she found her cat on the floor licking up the spilled drink. He looked at her, and meowed.  
  
"Help yourself," she said, "I'm not going to drink it."  
  
With that she turned, and walked to her room, throwing herself down on her bed. She pulled out a book, hoping to distract herself from the tingly feeling hearing Jess, love, marriage, and kids gave her. And when that didn't work she picked up her pillow a screamed into it. She was slightly surprised at how good it felt, though she was sure a good cry would feel much better, she wouldn't allow herself to do it.  
  
A/N That is it for now. Plz R&R and tell me what you think 


End file.
